


Down To Business

by Stark578



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Massage, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark578/pseuds/Stark578
Summary: Only a month after they first met, Marguerite Grey decides to take her and Quincy Endicott's relationship to the next level
Relationships: Quincy Endicott/Marguerite Grey
Comments: 2





	Down To Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is Currently a Work in Progress.

It was a bright morning in the unknown, the sun was as bright as a lantern, and it shined over the mansion of a certain Quincy Endicott, who with the help of two boys, a bluebird, and a talking horse, fell in love with a beautiful young french woman named Marguerite Grey, who he previously knew as his business rival, but instantly grew to love her once he saw what she looked like. Quincy woke up in his Georgian-era bedroom and got dressed, a few minutes later, Marguerite woke up herself and put on her fancy dress, but first she walked up to a painting of her and Quincy lovingly holding each other, which made her smile. Once she put on her fancy dress. she grabbed herself a basket and went to the greenhouse, there she started picking some tea leaves to use for some morning tea, but all of a sudden, a hand appeared through one of the plants and startled Marguerite, causing to fall over and drop the basket of tea leaves all over the floor, Quincy immediately popped his head out from the plant.

"Oh my god, are you okay!" he shouted.

"I'm okay Quincy, you just scared me a bit, that's all"

"Oh thank goodness... here let me help you up"

Quincy then helped her up and patted off some of the dirt that got on her dress when she fell, he also helped her pick up the tea leaves that fell, once they were all finished, they both went to Quincy's kitchen to prepare some breakfast, once they were in the kitchen, Quincy started grinding the leaves into a powder for the tea, while Marguerite started cooking, aside from tea-making, she was extremely gifted at the culinary arts, which she mainly learned from her mother back when she was a young girl living in France. Once she was finished cooking, she went to the dining room to help Quincy set up the table and pour the tea, once they were done, Marguerite went back to the kitchen to bring in the food, all the while humming a small lullaby to herself, one that was often sung to her when she was a small baby. She then returned to the dining room and set the food on the table, she had made fresh pancakes with a side of pudding for herself and an omelette for Quincy.

"This looks absolutely marvelous Marguerite"

"Merci beaucoup Quincy, i made it just for the two of us to enjoy together"

Marguerite then started eating her pancakes, while Quincy lovingly stared at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful when you eat my dear"

"Oh shut up" Marguerite playfully said.

The two then started giggling, but all of a sudden, Quincy started choking.

"Oh Mon Dieu!"

Marguerite ran over to where Quincy was sitting, put her hands around his stomach, and started squeezing it, after a few seconds, he then stopped choking.

"Are you okay Quincy?"

"Yes... yes i'm okay, thank goodness that's over, i thought i was going to die for a second"

"Oh C'est Bon"

Quincy then sat back down, and Marguerite started to walk away, but Quincy tugged on her dress for a moment and said.

"You know, when i first heard about you, i figured you were just another one of those stupid competitors of mine. But ever since i first saw your face, you completely changed my mind for the better"

Marguerite's face then turned completely red and she smiled brightly.

"Oh Quincy"

Marguerite then stood Quincy up and started stroking his head.

"Vous êtes le meilleur amant que j’ai jamais rencontré" Marguerite said lovingly.

Since Quincy was only just learning to speak French, he responded in a slightly rusty way.

"Umm.... Je t'aime aussi too, Mon Petit Cherie"

Marguerite giggled at his little attempt.

"You know you don't have to do that, i can perfectly understand you"

"Sorry, it's just a habit"

"Anyways i think you might need some rest, you know how you get when you're completely stressed out"

Marguerite then walked Quincy out of the dining room, leaving their food to get cold, she then led Quincy to her room.

"Don't worry my bed is completely cozy"

She then walked towards the bed, took off her slippers and gently laid herself on it.

"Care to join me?"

Quincy's face was completely red and he started babbling a bunch of nonsensical words and Marguerite giggled at him, he then walked to the bed and proceeded to take off his fancy shoes, he then sat on the bed with Marguerite and calmed himself down. Marguerite then laid her head next to him and talked again.

"Isn't it nice to be in bed together sometimes, not having to work, and just relaxing by the fire"

"Actually, i could make a small fire in your fireplace if you want"

"Sûr Quincy"

So Quincy then got up and walked to the fireplace, there he grabbed a small tinderbox and lit a small fire for the both of them.

"This will keep us warm for the hour"

He then went back to the bed and started relaxing with Marguerite, Marguerite then turned to him and started speaking.

"You know Quincy, i was thinking... What if we formed our own company together as a couple"

"Actually... that wouldn't sound half bad as an idea, why... with us as a company, we'd be richer than ever before! we'd be the king and queen of the entire tea Industry!!!" Quincy enthusiastically stated.

Quincy then frowned and started to slowly sink into the bed.

"But... then again we might end up as just another boring business in the rough"

"Don't worry about all that Quincy, i'm sure we'd make a great team together"

"You really think so..."

"Bien sûr"

Marguerite then got close to Quincy's face and sensually said.

"In fact, let's make ourselves un accord"

Marguerite then started to gently kiss Quincy's face, to which Quincy himself started to do the same. They sensually kissed their eyes, noses, foreheads and most importantly, their mouth's. After a minute or two of making out, the two stopped and started heavily breathing.

"I never knew you such a good kisser Quincy..."

"Why thanks, but i never practiced"

"C'est bon Quincy, i've got something better planned"

"What Do Yo-"

Before Quincy could say anything, Marguerite pounced upon him and started fiercely making out with him. Quincy was obviously surprised, but he did not mind at all, so he put his arms around her and started to sensually rub her back, sometimes massaging her extremely large, but fluffy hair. He then started to go lower and lower until he started lifting up Marguerite's petticoat and gently squeezed her large bottom.

"MMMH!" Marguerite moaned while kissing Quincy.

After a couple minutes passed by of sensual kissing and massaging, Marguerite then lowered herself towards Quincy's pants.

"Would you mind if i had myself a Petit Saucisse?"

"I'm not sure wha-"

Marguerite then undid his pants, pulled down his underwear, and immediately exposed his large erect member.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" Marguerite exclaimed.

"What's wrong?!?!"

"Nothing, it's just that... it's just..."

"What, What!"

"It's just that i wasn't expecting my Saucisse to be Grand" Marguerite jokingly stated.

After giggling for a bit, she started to gently massage Quincy's penis with her fingers.

"My Goodness that's absolutely marveloOOOUS!!!" Quincy moaned.

Marguerite started to gently lick the shaft and crown of Quincy's cock before finally sticking it's entirety in her mouth, slightly gagging a bit on it's length. She then removed her mouth from throbbing member and went to work licking and sucking his testicles. Marguerite enjoyed the sweaty and salty taste them

"Ooooh fuck!" Quincy moaned.

Marguerite then went back to sucking Quincy's dick, she kept licking and sucking for a few minutes, while sometimes teasing it with small kisses, all the while Quincy himself was shaking and sweating like a madman, while softly moaning in between. After a few minutes, Quincy could not take it anymore.

"Oh Marguerite, I... I can't!"

Quincy immediately orgasmed in Marguerite's mouth, which immediately shocked her and made her gag a bit, but she continued on with what she was doing. Once Quincy was done climaxing, Marguerite lifted her head up from Quincy's cock and swallowed his cum.

"I never knew Saucisse's were filled with pudding" Marguerite jokingly stated.

Marguerite then stood up and sat on the side of the bed with her back facing Quincy.

"Now, how about you take off my vêtements as well, Mon Cherie"

Quincy did as she pleased and immediately got up, he then helped her take off her bodice and started to massage her exposed shoulders. He started going lower until he finally reached the back

"May i..." Quincy said shyly.

"Bien sûr"

Quincy then started to undo her corset until finally, Marguerite's large breasts were exposed.

"My goodness, no wonder that corset was extra tight, your bosoms are absolutely massive"

Marguerite giggled at this statement, laid herself on the bed and held her tits in her hands.

"Voulez-vous un peu de lait?"

Quincy stared in awe of how beautiful she was, so he climbed onto her and started slowly massaging her boobs, Marguerite moaned softly at this and pressed her head against the pillows, Quincy then moved his mouth to her nipples and started to lightly suck and lick at them, which caused Marguerite to elicit some heavy breathing and moaning. After he was done with her breasts, Quincy asked her where else she would loved to be worshiped.

"How about my underarms"

"Underarms eh... that's a bit unusual, but i'm sure i'll love it"

Marguerite then lifted her arms over her head and showed Quincy her pits, which were covered in thick black hair and were very damp and musky.

"I didn't take a bath yet, so please excuse the smell"

"It's okay, i find it absolutely intoxicating"

"Oh Quincy I... EEEP!"

Quincy then started licking Marguerite's sweaty armpits, he enjoyed the sweaty and salty taste of them while being slightly tickled by her armpit hair. After a bit, he stopped and started to kiss and lick her stomach, swirling his tongue inside her bellybutton.

"Oh Mon Dieu!"

Quincy then went back to making out with her, gently nibbling her neck and leaving small hickeys, he then lifted himself up.

"That was absolutely lovely, but i think it's time for the main course"

Quincy then helped Marguerite take off her petticoat, exposing her baby blue panties, her garter belt & her long white stockings, while Quincy just sat there and stared lovingly at her sweaty body.

"You are absolutely beautiful, ma belle mariée"

Quincy then started to help Marguerite take off her panties and garter belt, he then spread her legs which immediately exposed an extremely thick patch of pubic hair that ran from her bellybutton, all the way to her asscrack.

"I didn't know you had another garden" He jokingly stated.

"Oh shut up and do it already!" Marguerite exclaimed.

He then gently lowered his head to Marguerite's pussy, used his fingers to spread her lips, and started lapping at her swollen and wet folds like a very thirsty puppy.

"MMMnnnoooffffuck!!!" Marguerite moaned loudly.

After a bit, Quincy started fingering Marguerite while making out with her, his fingers covered with her soaked juices. He then grabbed her and immediately turned her over so her delicious backside was showing.

"Fais-moi comme une bête sauvage" Marguerite said in french.

Quincy then proceeded to spread her asscheeks, exposing her hairy, sweaty asshole, which had a very strong smell to it, which made Quincy even harder than before. He soon proceeded to rim the puckered anus, which was even sweatier, saltier and muskier than her armpits. Marguerite was incoherently babbling in french and was completely dizzy from all of this, until she finally couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and grabbed Quincy's hardened member.

"Baiser moi dur, en ce moment!!!"

Quincy was hesitant at first but he finally gave in and spread Marguerite's legs, exposing her moist womanhood. He then guided his penis into her vagina, with the tip touching her labia.

"Are you ready?" Quincy said softly.

"Oui"

Quincy then slowly started to insert his cock into Marguerite, making her wince in pain from her hymen being broken, resulting in her slightly bleeding.

"Are you okay???"

"Je vais bien, it just hurts a bit" Marguerite said softly.

"Okay my sweetheart, i'll make sure to be gentle"

Quincy then started to slowly thrust into Marguerite, feeling her delicate insides around his manhood. The two then started to make out with Quincy starting to thrust faster into her.

"Oh Mon Dieu, S’il vous plaît aller plus vite"

Quincy then started going deeper and deeper, with Marguerite feeling his testicles slap her bottom.

"Oh-oh-Quinc-OOOOHHHHMMMNNNAAA!!!"

Quincy then started to go as fast as he evenly could, making Marguerite moan really hard, He then rolled over so that Marguerite was positioned on top of him

"You look absolutely beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Zsky on Twitter for the nice pic they made


End file.
